On ne tombe pas amoureux de son pire ennemi
by lasurvolte
Summary: la première chose qu’on devrait apprendre c’est : qu’on ne tombe pas amoureux de son pire ennemi. Parce que quand ça arrive, c’est trop tard. ed/vy


**Titre : **On ne tombe pas amoureux de son pire ennemi

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi !

**Résumé :** la première chose qu'on devrait apprendre c'est : qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux de son pire ennemi. Parce que quand ça arrive, c'est trop tard.

**Genre :** je sais pas, one très shot

**Couple : **Ed/vy

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, du OOC à tous les coins de pages.

**Jour/Thème :** 7juillet/évidence

* * *

La première chose qu'on devrait apprendre à ses enfants, en même temps que manger, boire, être polie, c'était très certainement qu'on ne devait jamais, non JAMAIS, en aucun cas tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi. Hélas les parents pensaient toujours aux premières choses, mais pas très souvent à celle là.

Bon c'est sûr que c'est pas son père qui allait lui expliquer vu qu'il était partit quand il était tout petit.

Et sa mère était pardonnable, à s'occuper de deux enfants toute seule en attendant jour après jour l'homme qu'on aimait… On finissait par oublier des petites choses qu'on jugeait sans importance.

Ouais, sauf que maintenant Edward Elric avait un grave problème.

Détester Envy ça sonnait comme une évidence, comment aimer une « personne » pour qui tuer est aussi simple que marcher, qui est toujours tellement sadique, et qui se moque sans arrêt de sa taille ? Il était persuadé qu'il le haïrait jusqu'à sa mort et peut-être même après, il en était tellement sûr qu'il n'avait jamais pris de précautions vis-à-vis de bizarres sentiments qui pourraient naître.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il se dirait : Envy est beau. Encore moins : il a un caractère intéressant. Et surtout : j'aimerais bien l'embrasser, donc il n'avait pas fait le nécessaire pour se protéger.

Mais maintenant : il se le disait, et c'était trop tard.

C'était dur de se battre contre Envy quand chaque fois que l'homonculus se rapprochait le cœur du blond s'affolait, difficile d'être méchant avec lui quand le seul désir de Ed était de lui sortir tout de go ses sentiments. Il regardait Envy avec cette envie grandissante de le prendre dans ses bras, de baisser les armes et tant pis si l'autre en profitait pour le tuer. Seulement il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, parce qu'il devait vivre, trouver la pierre philosophale et rendre son corps à son petit frère, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller comme ça juste pour un simple amour complètement dingue qui avait poussé en lui comme pousse une herbe au milieu du macadam.

C'était arrivé comment d'ailleurs ? Même lui ne savait pas bien.

Ca c'était fait petit à petit.

Parce qu'en remontant les pièces du puzzle, il avait remarqué que parfois derrière les sourires méchants d'Envy se cachaient des regards pleins de tristesses. Qu'en y repensant il avait rencontré encore plus horripilant : Rose ou Kimblee par exemple. Que les militaires l'énervaient parfois encore plus que ce palmier. Que d'un avis objectif de tous Envy était sexy. Que de son avis subjectif à lui il était carrément beau. Parce qu'il avait trébuché, peut-être parce qu'il était masochiste, complètement débile ou taré au choix, il était tombé amoureux de l'homonculus et il n'arrivait plus à faire marche arrière.

Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il voit si souvent Envy aussi ? Il aurait peut-être pu l'oublier si ce dernier n'apparaissait pas toujours des manières les plus incongrues possibles pour chercher la bagarre. Comme cette fois-là où il allait juste prendre un peu l'air histoire de mieux réfléchir et que le palmier était soudainement apparu devant lui, ils s'étaient battus à peine deux minutes et Ed complètement démotivé venait de se faire mettre à terre, l'homonculus s'assit sur lui pour l'empêcher de se relever :

- Ben alors le nabot, t'es encore plus faible qu'à notre dernière rencontre

- JE SUIS P… Oh et puis laisse tomber

Cette situation le désespérait au point qu'il n'avait plus envie de s'énerver pour des choses si futiles que sa taille. Envy releva un sourcil, comment ça « laisse tomber » ? Pourquoi est-ce que le nain ne s'énervait-il pas plus ?

- Alors O'chibi tu nous couvres une fièvre ?

Edward ne répondit rien, regardant un nuage intéressant à l'extrême droite d'Envy. Il savait que s'il commençait à perdre ses yeux dans ceux de l'homonculus, son cœur allait s'égarer un peu plus. Mais le palmier ne trouvait pas ça amusant du tout, ça servait à quoi de venir chercher la bagarre si l'autre ne réagissait même pas ? Il approcha son visage du blond qui déglutit. Quand leurs fronts se touchèrent, Ed retint sa respiration.

- Pourtant t'as pas l'air bien chaud !

Envy se recula alors aussitôt, mais il était trop tard, l'ainé Elric sentait son cœur qui s'affolait plus que de raison, il se retrouvait incapable de respirer normalement, et ses pensés étaient des plus confuses.

- Bon ben si c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire le nain, je vais te tuer.

Il fallait qu'Edward reprenne les rennes, s'il mourrait il ne pourrait plus aider son frère, il fallait qu'il lui rende son corps d'abord, ce n'est pas parce qu'Envy était sacrément sexy qu'il fallait se laisser tuer. Se motivant le plus possible au travers ses paroles le blond repoussa Envy d'un coup de poing au menton à l'aide de son automail. Le palmier qui ne s'y attendait plus se reçu le coup de pleins fouet et fut projeté un peu plus loin. Ed se releva et son regard ne quitta pas le sol, c'était le seul moyen de pas être troublé par l'autre, autre qui étant loin d'être stupide voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi le blond était-il si… Calme ? Pourquoi ne l'attaquait-il pas avec sa colère habituelle ? C'est un peu comme s'il avait basculé dans une faille temporelle où Ed ne se vexerait pas quand on lui parlait de sa taille et où il était si… Flegmatique ?

- Oh nabot tu vas me dire ce qui cloche chez toi ?

- T'occupe de ma santé !

- Si tu ne réagis pas, ça va être drôlement facile d'en finir avec ta vie.

- Mais vas-y tue moi, qu'est ce que t'attends ?

Envy écarquilla les yeux, et pourtant il en fallait plus pour le surprendre, mais cette situation était de plus en plus étrange.

- Bon qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Edward releva la tête, grossières erreur, Envy était en pleins dans son centre de mire, et ça aurait été tellement facile à ce moment là de s'approcher de lui et de… Il secoua la tête. Non mais ça n'allait pas d'avoir de tels pensés ?

- C'est pas drôle de te tuer si tu réagis même pas, je m'ennuie !!

- …

- Je m'ennuiiiiiiie !

Ed, même avec tous les efforts du monde, ne put s'empêcher de rire à cet instant. C'était quoi ça ? Envy qui tapait du pied en criant qu'il s'ennuyait tout comme un gosse capricieux qui voudrait un jouet dans un magasin. Le palmier fronça les sourcils et maintenant qu'est ce qu'il se passait? Pourquoi le blond se mettait-il à rire ?

- Pourquoi tu te marres le nabot ?

Mais impossible d'expliquer, impossible aussi de se calmer, l'ainé Elric était partit dans un fou rire, et n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Et puis ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit de si bon cœur, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Envy le scrutait comprenant de moins en moins cette situation. A la base il était là pour se battre avec Ed, pas pour le regarder rire. Enfin était-ce vrai ? Après tout on lui avait juste donné l'ordre d'espionner le blond, pas d'aller lui chercher les poux à chaque bonne occasion. Pas la peine d'y réfléchir, Envy voulait juste faire ce qui l'amusait et enquiquiner le blond il ne connaissait rien au monde de plus drôle, pourtant depuis quatre-cents ans il avait eut de quoi expérimenter, et franchement même faire souffrir des gens et les tuer n'était pas aussi drôle qu'Ed.

Quand le blondinet se calma, Envy croisa les bras :

- T'as fini ? On peut se battre sérieusement maintenant ?

Edward se sentant plus léger après cette bonne crise de rire, décida de se lâcher, et s'approcha d'Envy.

- Non, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre avec toi.

- C'est ça alors pourquoi tu t'amènes hein ? Parce que tu veux recevoir des coups !

- Pas du tout, j'ai une autre raison bien plus intéressante.

- Laquelle ?

Curieux de savoir ce que lui réservait le blond derrière son sourire mystérieux, il se laissa complètement faire quand l'autre lui choppa la nuque et l'approchant vers lui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Envy faisait toujours ce qu'il avait envie, c'est pourquoi il répondit au baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux dorés ne quittaient pas ceux de l'homonculus.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Haussement d'épaules de la part de Ed :

- C'est parce qu'on ne m'a pas appris la chose essentiel !

- Laquelle ?

- On ne tombe pas amoureux de son pire ennemi.

Envy eut un petit sourire et choppa violemment Edward par les cheveux, le blond ferma les yeux s'attendant à un coup, à la place le palmier lui rendit son baiser avec plus de force. Ce dernier venait de trouver quelque chose d'encore plus amusant que d'embêter Ed, plus amusant et plus agréable également. Il finit par relâcher le plus petit, se lécha les lèvres avec appétit voulant garder le goût de cette bouche le plus longtemps possible. Puis avec un sourire qui reflétait une pointe de sadisme, de perversité et peut-être également de joie, il rétorqua au blond qui le regardait complètement abasourdi :

- Je suis bien content qu'on ait oublié de t'apprendre ça, O'chibi

Et parce que pour Ed ce fut comme un grand soulagement, un poids en moins dans son cœur, il brandit le poing en avant :

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT PALMIER INUTILE !

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà encore un ed/vy, bah je sais pas pourquoi mais ça risque de devenir une habitude (et de toute manière yen a pas assez sur le net) ! Pi j'en ai eu en direct live à la JE ohohoho !


End file.
